Talk:Jurassic Park IV: Kill Or Be Killed (More Violence)
...eep! You weren't kidding when you said "More Violence"! Peenut2k7 (talk) 21:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. For those fans who enjoy lots of dino gorn, this is the fanfic for them. By the way, thanks for using a quote of mine in the logo for this story (yes, that was me. I am also CyborgIguana, but I'm logged off at the moment. 18:23, September 14, 2012 (UTC) The female Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus are MUTATED that is why the rex has 12 babies and spino having 6 babies! Is that Oxalaia I see as Chapter 10? :3 Peenut2k7 (talk) 00:47, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes that is chapter 10:Oxlalia Stephen hate your story and I ain't your friend anymore This is peenut2k7 um your story sucks ! Troll above me. ^ Peenut2k7 (talk) 22:16, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Whoever edited my story you need to read the TOP!!!!!!!!!!! Stephen your story is the most horrible story I've ever seen so you better give Me a complement You have hurt my feelings so bad your wiki is the most stupidest wiki in the World Good job for getting the key to the wiki you ain't my friend so don't even think about talking to me ever again WHATEVER STEPHEN YOU STILL AIN'T MY FRIEND SO STOP GETTING ON MY TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!! Don't get me an a account!!!!!!! STEPHEN YOUR ARE ALWAYS GETTING BADGES YOU ARE A MEANY!!!!!! Stop arguing, you should at LEAST be happy I'm trying to improve it. >:( You ain't my friend You need to get a account because that is the ONLY WAY TO GET BADGES!!!! I said, stop arguing. This is getting pretty ridiculous, besides, you should at least be happy I'm trying to improve the story! Peenut2k7 (talk) 21:28, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Peenut2k7,My best friend is arguing because he really wants badges and the only way is to get a account but his parents said no. Oh. Sorry. Continue argue, if you wish... Peenut2k7 (talk) 21:34, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Your depiction of oxalaia is completely inaccurate. It's not Pythor's fault, I'm the one who came up with the Ultra-Powerful Oxalaia idea. Besides, it's a mutant anyway. Peenut2k7 (talk) 20:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Give me a Reshiram EX card or your story goes goodbye!! DO IT STEPHEN OR I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!!!! AND THE MORE COMENTS YOU GET THE MORE MAD I GET AND THE MORE I DON'T WON'T TO BE YOUR FRIEND AND STOP SAYING THAT I NEED AN A ACCOUNT No Reshiram EX cards = Story Deletion? Why? I've painstrikingly improved it, and you threaten to remove it completley? What the heck! And yes, to get badges, you need an account. it's free, and it lets you get badges. Get an account. Peenut2k7 (talk) 02:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Where's reshyram Ex card at I've got it but I don't want to get in trouble so I'll give it to u when everybody's done with homework.